Woolworth Pearls
by TuggersTuxedoTom
Summary: Mungojerrie is one of many henchcats for the notorious Napoleon of Crime. One day he stumbles upon a queen rumored to be Macavity's daughter. He is chosen to become mates with her, but he soons meets another queen. Mungojerrie falls head over paws for the other queen, but knows he is having an arranged mating ceremony to someone else. What will Mungojerrie do?
1. A Little Trouble over Rice Pudding

**This story is dedicated to my #1 reader and reviewer, **Cocobutterrox**, who will later on become a character in the story!**

**I kinda suck at writing their accents, so if you ever need clarification on something they said, feel free to PM me :)**

***Sigh. I, unfortunately, do not own Cats.***

* * *

"Get outta here, you mangy cat!"

A white tom with black and orange stripes shot out the restaurant's kitchen door as the cook chased him with a steak knife. The cat looked back, triumphant. He wore a bag around his waist that contained bowls of rice pudding.

"Be gone with you!" The cook chased him out of the alley before returning to his kitchen.

The tom ran through the dark streets as he dodged the feet of people. The stars had started shining and the moon rose into the sky, casting a soft glow on the streets below. He had a weird feeling to look back, and when he did, he saw a Pollicle that the cook has sent chasing after him. His eyes widened and he ran faster.

The Pollicle was much bigger than the tom and caught up to him soon enough. The striped tom didn't dare look back, but could feel the hot breath on the back of his neck. The bag thumped against his leg as he ran down a narrow alley. He skidded around the corner and came to an abrupt halt. Dead end. The tom swiveled around to face his fate. The Pollicle was grinning menacingly and licking his lips.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mungojerrie!" The Pollicle greeted nastily. "I should have known. You've been stealing from my owners far too many times this week."

Mungojerrie looked confused. "No Oi 'aven't. Oi nevah came neah yah restaurant oll week!"

"Filthy liar!" The Pollicle spat. "I may be old, but my eyes are not deceiving me. There was a cat who looked exactly like you stealing from us. It's time that I ended your thieving days."

Mungojerrie thought the old Pollicle was a lunatic. He'd never gone near the restaurant. Mungojerrie may have been a liar, but he was telling the truth this time. Mungojerrie closed his eyes anyways and wished for a painless death. The Pollicle gave a loud squeal and he opened his eyes to see a black cat attacking the dog. The great Rumpus Cat!

The Rumpus Cat looked up and signaled for Mungojerrie to run. He gave a thankful smile and took off. He ran past the wrestling pair and out of the alley way. He hid behind a pile of garbage and gave a huge sigh of relief. He opened his bag to check on the rice pudding. One of the many bowls had fallen over, only spilling a little bit of its contents.

"Thonk Evahlasting Cat thot's ovah," Mungojerrie whispered. "Oi 'ope Boss doesn't moind moi being lote." He closed the bag and ran off to the old abandoned warehouse that stood at the forgotten part of the city.


	2. Light Punishment

**Ok, all the cats that you read throughout the story that are not a part of Cats are made up by me.**

* * *

Mungojerrie slipped through the metal door that led to the abandoned warehouse. The familiar scent of many cats filled his nose as he snuck down the hall. He tiptoed past the Recreation Room, hoping to dodge anyone.

"Hey Jerrie!"

Mungojerrie sighed. Of course someone saw him. Now he's was going to be even later! He turned around to face a black and white tom waving at him. "'ello. Sorrah Axel, Oi really con't stoy ond chot." He turned and ran to his boss's office. Jerrie knocked on the door.

"Come in," a deep husky voice said. Jerrie opened the door to see his boss, and orange tom, sitting at his desk. He looked up from his paperwork and frowned. "Mungojerrie, you're late."

"Oi know Boss. Got moiself cought up in a little oction with a Pollicle."

"Did you bring what I asked you to get?"

"Yep." Jerrie reached into his bag and placed the bowls of rice pudding into Macavity's waiting paw.

Macavity sat back down and looked back up at Jerrie. "Mungojerrie, for being late, I'm going to give you a light punishment: you are to sleep in one of the prisoner cells and be tortured for a while, and that includes no food."

Jerrie closed his eyes and sighed. He knew he would get punished. At least this was one of Macavity's 'light' punishments. Jerrie had been through worse. "Yes Boss." He turned around and walked down to the prisoner cells. Jerrie felt his bag and remembered that one of the bowls had spilled some food in it. He smiled to himself. He would get food without Macavity knowing.

Jerrie sat down on the cold cement floor. The moon's light came from a window that was too high up to look out of. He sighed and leaned against the wall. The door squeaked open and he turned to see a couple more of Macavity's henchcats enter the room.

_"'ere comes the torture," _Jerrie thought.

The door slammed shut behind them and Jerrie winced. Kilo, one of the newest henchcats, picked Jerrie up by the scruff off his neck and pinned him against the wall. Iyoto, the other henchcat, repeatedly punched Jerrie's stomach and kicked him in the shins. Kilo released Jerrie, causing him to fall to the floor. Again and again Jerrie was kicked in the sides, legs, arms, and head. The two toms left, leaving the bloody and battered Jerrie lying on the floor. He grunted and sat up into a sitting position and grabbed his bag. He took a small sample of the rice pudding and shoved it in his mouth, savoring the taste. It wouldn't be long until the henchcats came back for another round of torture.

* * *

Jerrie woke up feeling sore and tired. Kilo and Iyoto had come into the cell every now and then to torture Jerrie. He felt the dry blood matting his fur down and he looked down at his stomach. There was a big gash in the center from where Iyoto had kicked him. He slowly began licking himself clean, making sure to avoid pain. He was almost clean when the cell door opened up. At first he cringed, thinking it was Kilo and Iyoto, but instead a fluffy white Persian queen, Griddlebone, poked her head in.

"Macavity is letting you out now," she said. She looked down at Jerrie's gash. "Come, let's get you fixed up."

Jerrie grabbed his bag and slung it over his waist. He followed Griddlebone into the medical room. She made him lie down on a table while she fetched some medicine and gauze. She returned a few seconds later and began applying some sort of clear jelly on Jerrie's gash.

"OW!" Jerrie yelled. "Griddle, thot stings!"

Griddle lightly tapped Jerrie's forehead playfully. "Oh, stop acting like such a kitten."

Jerrie tightened his lips but stopped complaining. The stinging eventually went away and Griddle wrapped Jerrie's stomach in the gauze. Despite being one of Macavity's henchcats, Griddlebone was probably the kindest and care – free queens in the warehouse. She was also Macavity's second – in – command. Very few queens came to work for Macavity.

"There," Griddle announced a few minutes later. "You're all fixed up. Find me if it starts to hurt again."

"Much appreciated Griddle." Jerrie hopped off the table and left the room. He wandered down to the Recreation Room and joined a few fellow henchcats in a game of pool. A few hours later Jerrie was paged by Macavity.

That was one of many things Jerrie didn't like about Macavity: his form of communication. Macavity could hear thoughts and get inside everyone's head. Whenever he needed someone, he just called for them in their mind. Unfortunately, his messages were heard by everyone, so there was no privacy whenever Macavity called for someone.

Jerrie went back to Macavity's office, thinking he was about to be punished again. Nope. Macavity sent him on yet another errand. Jerrie rolled his eyes and tightened his bag around his waist, heading out the warehouse.

* * *

**I know these are short. I'll definitely make them longer. This is just a short preview of Mungojerrie's life being one of Macavity's henchcats.**


	3. The Rumored Queen

**Thank you **Cocobutterrox** for giving me a name and description for your character! :)**

* * *

"FILTHY CAT!"

Jerrie dodged a shoe that came flying at him. A short old woman was waving her fist at him. He was really confused. Everywhere he went, the humans were yelling at him, saying he took things from them already this week. At one point Jerrie thought he was the one going crazy, but tried denying it.

"Old 'ag," Jerrie whispered to himself. He tightened his bag, now full of jewels, and ran back to the warehouse. On the way to the warehouse, he passed the restaurant that he went to yesterday. He glanced over to see the old Pollicle growling at him from behind the glass. Seeing this as an advantage, he stuck his tongue out and wiggled his butt at him before running away.

Jerrie ran around the corner of the warehouse when –

"OOF!"

Jerrie smacked into something hard and fell to the ground with a 'thud'. He groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head. He looked up to see a young queen about his age sitting on the ground, too. She was a creamy color, and had bronze colored patches on her arms, legs, body, and even her cheeks.

_"Sort of loike…loike a custard crème pie," _Jerrie thought. "Con Oi 'elp yah?" Jerrie asked as the queen noticed him staring at her. He stood up and offered her his paw. She took it and he helped her up.

"Is this Macavity's warehouse?"

Jerrie crossed his arms. "Whot's it tah yah?"

"If you must know," her emerald green eyes flashed darkly. "I am Macavity's daughter."

Jerrie looked her up and down, not sure if the queen was serious. "Yeah…this is Macavity's warehouse. Oi don't know if yah telling me the truth or not, but if yah lying tah me, Macavity will kill yah."

The queen smiled. "Don't worry. He knows I'm coming. My mother passed away not too long ago and sent me to live with my father."

"Oh." Jerrie's face fell. "Oi'm sorrah tah 'eah about yah mothah."

"It's alright." She smiled. Jerrie led her to the big metal door and they walked inside the warehouse. As soon as the different scents of the henchcats filled her nose, she cringed. Jerrie stifled a laugh as they headed towards Macavity's office. Jerrie knocked on the door and motioned for the queen to wait out in the hall.

"Come in," Macavity said.

"'ello Boss," Jerrie greeted as he closed the door behind him. "Um, ore yah aware of a queen visiting yah today?"

Macavity looked up. "Yes. Is she here?"

Jerrie pointed his tail towards the door. "She's out there."

"Very well. Send her in." Jerrie bowed and exited the room. The queen looked at him and smiled.

"Wait," Jerrie said, stopping the queen before she went into the office. "Oi didn't catch yah nome."

"Oh, I'm Korova, but you can call me Ova."

"Oi'm Mungojerrie, Jerrie fah short."

* * *

"Hey fellas, did you see the new cutie with Macavity?"

Jerrie was lounging lazily on a beat – up couch in the Recreation Room when one of the henchcats popped into the room and started talking about the new queen. The henchcats stopped what they were doing to hear what the tom had to say.

"Thot's Korova," Jerrie piped up. The toms turned to look at him.

"How do you know?" The henchcat asked.

"Oi met 'er. Claims she's Macavity's daughtah."

"So it's true then?" Another henchcat spoke up. "Macavity really does have a daughter?"

Jerrie shrugged. There had been a rumor around the warehouse of a child produced from their boss. The henchcats went back to their pool game, reading, or wrestling. A few henchcats left with the tom to see the new cutie. Jerrie leaned back into the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

Jerrie woke up to hear Macavity paging him. He groaned and got up. Entering the office, he saw Korova sitting on her father's desk and swinging her hind paws back and forth. She looked up and smiled at the familiar tom.

"Yah colled?"

"Yes, I trust you to take Korova around and show her the warehouse. She is to become one of my henchcats and she needs to begin her training as soon as possible."

Jerrie bowed and winked at the queen. "Moi lady," he held his paw out to her and she took his arm, giggling.

"Quite the gentletom," she commented.

"No funny business you two!" Macavity called after them. Korova waved her paw at her father and they walked out the door. As instructed, Jerrie gave a tour of the warehouse. Henchcats stared after the pair, wondering how such a pretty queen would end up with a tom like Mungojerrie.

"So, what's your life story?" Korova asked when they sat down in the library.

"There's not much tah tell," Jerrie admitted. "Oi wos abandoned os a kitton ond Macavity took moi in tah be a 'enchcat. Spent moi whole life 'eah. Whot's yah life story?"

Korova had been born to Macavity and Fedella, a chocolate brown and gold queen. Fedella had gotten into a fight with another tom who tried to do things to her and Korova, but her wounds were fatal. She was sent here to live with Macavity. Korova said she didn't like what her father does for a living, but she felt like she had to accept it, so she did. She was old enough to find a mate and start her own family, so Macavity wants her to be with someone he chooses, hoping to have tom heirs of his blood to the throne.

"I just want someone to like me for me," Korova sighed. "I suppose my father can choose who I am to be with, but I want him to actually love me, not because he's forced to."

Jerrie leaned across the table and patted her paw, smiling. "Ony tom is going tah loike yah fah yahself. Trust moi."

"You know Jerrie, you're certainly special. You're nothing like any of the other toms I've met. I'm sure there's a queen out there who's waiting for you to sweep her off her feet."

"Maybe…"Jerrie looked out the broken window. Truth be told, he had been thinking about settling down. The problem was that there were no queens that worked for Macavity, only Griddlebone, and she was Macavity's age. Just then, Korova's stomach began rumbling. She gave an embarrassed smiled. "Come on, let's go get some dinnah."


	4. Macavity's Decision

Over the next few days, Jerrie and Ova were inseparable. Wherever they went, they were stuck together like glue. They told jokes and played pool in the Recreation Room, just enjoying each other's company. Macavity noticed this and kept a watchful on the two friends. An idea was forming into his head and he went to his lair to plan.

Ova had begun her training and was exceptionally good at it. It came naturally to her, considering she had Macavity's DNA in her. Over the few days the henchcats knew her and talked to her. No one ever dared hurt or flirt with her, because they knew Jerrie would kick their butts. They were the best of friends, but never had those special feelings for each other. Jerrie was Ova's one true friend.

Everything changed for them the day Macavity called them into his office.

"Hi Daddy!" Ova greeted as she and Jerrie ran into the room laughing.

"Hello Korova, Mungojerrie," Macavity said. "I want to speak with you."

"Ore we in trouble?" Jerrie asked nervously. He didn't want Ova going through Macavity's form of 'punishment'. He was extremely protective of her, and everyone knew it.

"No." Macavity gestured for them to sit down. They took their seats while Macavity leaned against his desk. "I want to talk about you two. I noticed you spend a great deal of time with each other."

"Boss, if yah don't loike me 'anging out with 'er, Oi con stop." Jerrie hoped he would say no. He enjoyed Ova's company.

Macavity raised his hands. "No, I'm not saying that at all." Jerrie sighed with relief. "I know that you and my daughter are old enough to be finding mates and settling down. So, I have decided that I would like for you and my daughter to become mated to one another."

Jerrie and Ova froze at Macavity's announcement. They glanced at each other nervously.

"D – Did I hear you correctly Daddy?" Ova asked quietly. "Did you say that Jerrie and I are going to be mates?"

"Yes."

"But Daddy! Jerrie is my best friend! I don't think we see each other in a romantic way! No offense Jerrie."

"None taken," Jerrie replied weakly.

"Korova, I am your father, and you will do as I say." Jerrie could hear the anger in his voice.

Ova crossed her arms. "And what if I don't?" Her eyes flashed angrily.

"Then you will learn to obey me!"

"Well I won't!" Ova yelled, standing up from her chair. Macavity growled and lunged at the unsuspecting queen. He tackled her to the floor and raised his paw with his claws out, ready to strike.

"Korova!" Jerrie yelled. He jumped on Macavity's back and dragged his away from the frightened queen. The toms stood up and Jerrie stood protectively in front of Ova. "Don't. 'urt. 'er."

Macavity's eyes flashed angrily. "Get out of my sight. NOW!"

Ova's eyes filled with tears and she tried reaching out to touch her father. "Daddy - "

"GET. OUT."

Without another word, Ova and Jerrie ran out of the office. They ran to the roof, one of their favorite places to hide. Ova collapsed on the ground and began crying. Jerrie sat down next to her and held her close. They sat in silence, listening to the sound of Ova's soft crying. Jerrie rubbed her back and held her tighter. She finally pulled away after a few minutes.

"Oh no, look at your fur," she glanced at Jerrie's wet fur and tried drying him off.

"Don't worrah about moi fuh," Jerrie said. He took her face in his paws and made her look at him. "Ova, we ore best friends. If we ore tah be moited tah one anothah, thon we'll do it. We con get through this!"

"I don't want to ruin your life by being forced to be mated with me," Ova whispered. "I want you to be happy as well…"

"Ond Oi woll be!" Jerrie said, wiping away her tears. "Come on, let's go cotch us some moice." Ova sniffed and reluctantly stood up. Together they left the warehouse.


	5. Twin Thief

The prisoner cell was dark and cold. It was mostly silent, and the only noises that were heard were the sounds of soft crying and heavy breathing echoing off the walls. Jerrie and Ova were huddled in a corner, far away from the door. They were hugging each other tightly as the blood on their fur dried.

When the two had returned from hunting, they were greeted by a furious Macavity. They were thrown into the cell together and were beaten to the point where they couldn't breathe. Jerrie tried protecting Ova from Macavity's brutal beatings, but Macavity used his magic to freeze Jerrie and force him to watch Ova being hit repeatedly. Macavity did the same to Ova, where she was frozen and had to watch Jerrie.

"You may be my daughter, but don't think I won't hurt you!" Macavity had growled before he left, slamming the door as he went.

"Oi'm sorrah Oi couldn't protect yah," Jerrie whispered into the dark. He couldn't see his paws or Ova in front of his face, but he knew she was there since she was attached to him.

"Don't be sorry," Ova whispered back. "It's my fault it happened."

"It's not yah fault," Jerrie tried saying. Ova sniffled but didn't reply. She turned and buried her face in her best friend's fur.

* * *

That was yesterday. Today, Jerrie was sent to retrieve some more jewels. He waved to Ova and Griddle as he left the warehouse. Griddle was the only henchcats Jerrie trusted, so he left Ova in her care. The warm sun felt good as Jerrie stretched his sore body out. He tightened his bag once more and ran to his destination.

The big fancy house stood before the tom as he took the sight in. This was the only mansion in the city that belonged to the richest people. He had been inside before, and was amazed at the decorations. He knew they had valuable collections throughout the house, along with jewels. He crawled up the gutter pipe to the roof and slipped through the attic window

His reflection showed beneath him as he walked down the hall. He stopped and got a good look at himself first. He grimaced at his grimy and matted down fur. He decided to take a bath when he got back to the warehouse. He made his way to the grand bedroom and pushed the door open. There, on top of the dresser, was the box that held the valuable jewels.

He listened to hear if anyone was around, and decided it was safe. He swiftly hopped on the chair next to the dresser and walked over to the box. He had his back turned and was busy shoving the jewels inside his bag. He turned around and slammed into something hard. What was with his and running into things?

"Oi! Wotch where yah going!"

Jerrie looked down to see a queen rubbing her nose and staring back up at him. He gaped at the sight. This queen looked exactly like him, only smaller! She had white fur but with smaller black and orange stripes. In her hand were the Woolworth pearls that he was about to grab.

"Thot's moine," he said, pointing to the pearls.

"Is not! Oi found it first!" She had the same accent Jerrie did. He got a closer look and the realization hit him.

"Wait…ore yah the one who's been stealing around this area?"

"Yeah?" She shoved the pearls in her own bag. "So whot?"

Jerrie tightened his lips. "These bloody 'umans ore yelling ot moi fah stealing from them, ond Oi 'aven't been doing onything! Yah stealing moi job, queen!"

"Look heah, _tom_, Oi 'ave every roight tah be heah, too!" Jerrie's ears twitched as he heard a noise from the end of the hall. The queen was still yelling at him. "Just because Oi'm a queen doesn't mean Oi con't do the same things you bloody toms con!"

"Shh!" Jerrie put a finger to lips. She gaped at him, but continued her yelling. "Please! Someone's coming!"

"Ond anothah thing! Oi - "

The door flew open and the woman who entered screamed. The two cats glanced at each other and saw a broom coming towards them.

"RUN!" Jerrie yelled. He grabbed the queen's paw and they jumped off the dresser. They looked back to see the woman chasing them with her broom.

"Filthy streetcats!"

The queen stopped and put her hands on her hips. "Oi am NOT a streetcat!" Jerrie pulled her out of the way as the woman came closer. Jerrie looked around for an escape, and found an open window. He lifted the queen up to the window and followed her out. The woman slammed the window shut to keep any more unwanted cats out of her home.

Jerrie and the queen kept running paw – in – paw until they reached the trees surrounding the mansion. They let go of their paws and collapsed to the ground, laughing. Once Jerrie calmed down he checked his bag. The jewels were still there and unharmed.

"Thot was more excitement thon Oi needed," he heard the queen laugh.

"Thot's nothing. Oi've 'ad run – ins with Pollicles," Jerrie replied as he brushed the dirt off his fur. As if it mattered. He fur was nasty enough. He felt a bit uneasy looking this way in front of a queen.

"Yah 'ave tah tell moi about it sometoime," the queen smiled. "Whot's yah name?"

"Mungojerrie, Jerrie fah short."

"Rumpleteazah, Teazah fah short. Sorrah about stealing yah jobs. Oi've been in this business fah moi whole life!"

"Really?" Jerrie was impressed. A queen that liked stealing? "Moi too!"

Teazer smiled. "Maybe we should go stealing sometoime togethah."

"Thot's be great!"

"Come pick moi up tomorrah. Oi live in the junkyoird." She waved and turned around. Jerrie watched her leave and smiled. A new partner in crime? Exactly what he needed. He couldn't wait to tell Ova about this!


	6. Tightrope Walkers and Acrobats

"Ova! Griddle! Guess whot?"

Ova was finishing drying the plate that Griddle handed her. She didn't hear Jerrie come up behind her and his voice startled her. She jumped three feet high, dropped the plate, and puffed up her fur.

"Jerrie!" She whipped around. "You know how easily scared I get!" Jerrie smirked at her fur. She patted her fur down and stuck her tongue out playfully at him. "Ok, now what am I supposed to guess?"

"Remembah 'ow Oi told yah thot the 'umans kept thinking Oi wos stealing from them when Oi wosn't?" Ova nodded and waited for him to continue. "Woll, when Oi wos out doing Macavity's erronds, Oi ran into the cat who wos doing it! Yah nevah woll believe moi, but it wos a _queen_!

"A _queen_ was stealing?" Griddle asked, intrigued. Queens were very rarely seen stealing or thieving, and never really kept themselves motivated to keep doing it. This particular queen, however, enjoyed it.

Jerrie nodded. "Yeah. We ore gonna be partnahs in croime!"

Ova bit her lip. "Partners in crime, Jerrie? I don't know…"

"Trost moi, Ova, we'll be foine." Jerrie gave her a hug of reassurance. "In foct, we're going stealing tomorrah!"

"Well…" Ova hesitated. "All right. Just don't go running into any more Pollicles." He kissed her on her forehead and they scurried off to bed.

* * *

_"Jerrie?"_

_Ova ran throughout the warehouse, looking for the striped tom. The sounds of Macavity's evil laughs and Jerrie's cries of pain echoed off the wall and into Ova's ears. Her emerald eyes frantically look around, hoping to find her future mate. She noticed the sounds grew louder as she crept closer to her's and Jerrie's room. She timidly pushed open the door and gasped. Jerrie was lying on the cement floor, bloody and bruised. He turned to look at her and tried telling her to run. Macavity swiveled around and grinned viciously. Raising his paw, Macavity placed his paw on Jerrie's chest. A bright flash of light filled the room, and Ova watched the life being sucked out the tortured tom._

_"NO!" She yelled over and over. "Jerrie! Jerrie!" She repeatedly cried his name, hoping he would wake up._

"Jerrie!" Ova shot straight up. Beside her, Jerrie had woken up and was immediately alert.

"Whot? Whot's wrong?" Ova was shaking violently and tears streamed down her face. Jerrie held her tightly and rubbed her back, trying to soothe the shaken queen. "It wos just a noighmah. Everythoing is alroight." Her sobs turned into quiet sniffles. "Do yah won't tah tolk about it?"

Ova lifted her face a fraction of an inch from Jerrie's chest so she could speak. "It…it was awful. I couldn't find you anywhere, but then I heard you yelling in our bedroom, so I came to investigate. My fath – Macavity – " she couldn't bear to say he was her father. " - had you pinned to the ground and all bloody. You tried telling me to run and then he…and then he sucked the life out of you…"

Jerrie was silent for a moment. "It woll be alroight. Oi promise. Oi don't thoink 'e con get yah inside yah dreams."

"You'd better believe I can," a voice said. They jumped and faced Macavity, who emerged from the dark corner.

"Macavity!"

"Get up, the both of you. We have planning to do."

Jerrie and Ova obeyed. "Whot…whot planning?" He was a little afraid to know.

Macavity looked at him like he was the dumbest cat he'd ever met. "For your mating ceremony. It's only in a few weeks." The two sighed and reluctantly followed Macavity out of the room. Jerrie hoped they would be done in time so he could go stealing with Teazer.

* * *

Planning took only a couple of hours, much to Jerrie's happiness. Don't get him wrong, he was happy that he was chosen to be Ova's mate, but they just didn't hold those special feeling for each other. He kissed Ova goodbye and ran to the junkyard. He thought it was weird, or maybe that Teazer was just giving him her fake address, but he had never heard of cats living in the junkyard. He shrugged and continued forward.

The junkyard came into view and Jerrie ran deeper into the high piles. His ears twitched left and right, hoping to hear the sound of cats. What sounded like faint music came directly in front of him, and he ran forward. He decelerated when he got closer and watched from over a junk pile. Loud and funky music was playing while a maned Maine Coon was pelvic – thrusting around a bunch of queen kittens.

_"Woll, Oi'll be a Pollicle's uncle!" _Jerrie thought. _"There really ore cats living in the junkyoird."_

Cats were roaming around and talking to one another. Jerrie thought they seemed nice and he slid down the junk pile, walking to the main clearing. A kitten was dancing near Jerrie and they didn't notice each other until the kitten crashed into him.

"STRANGER DANGER!" The kitten yelled and ran away. Jerrie suddenly felt uneasy as the cats turned to stare at him. The music from the Maine Coon stopped as well. The tom looked irritated that his song was interrupted. A black – and – silver Tabby marched up to him.

"And who are you?"

"M – Mungojerrie."

"State your business."

"Oi…Oi'm looking fah Rumpleteazah," Jerrie said. Maybe she wasn't here. He didn't see her. Just then, a den door opened and Teazer walked out, wearing the Woolworth pearls she stole yesterday. She stopped and noticed all the cats staring at her.

"Whot?" She asked.

"Do you know this tom?" The Tabby asked, his tail pointing at Jerrie.

Her face broke into a grin. "Jerrie! Oi see yah came today!"

The Tabby turned back to Jerrie. "I don't know who you are, but you are not allowed back in the junkyard, do you understand?"

"Lighten up, Munk," a new voice said. The Maine Coon from earlier walked over and draped his arm across the Tabby's shoulders. "He won't do us any harm. You can't assume that everyone works for Macavity." Jerrie gulped loudly, hoping the others didn't hear.

"Go away Tugger," the Tabby replied tiredly. The Maine Coon faked shock and hurt, but then smiled and walked away over to the queen kittens.

"So, ready tah go?" Teazer asked Jerrie. He nodded and they walked off together. The cats cocked their eyebrows. A question ran through their minds: did Rumpleteazer find a mate?

* * *

On the way to wherever Teazer was taking him, Jerrie asked about the junkyard. She said that they were Jellicles who loved singing and dancing. She told him about each and every cat living there. To Jerrie's surprise, Macavity was the brother of Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger, the Tabby and the Maine Coon he met earlier, and his father was Old Deuteronomy, the leader of the Jellicles.

"Who's 'ouse is thot?' Jerrie asked as they stood in front of a tiny house.

"Yah know the rich 'umans in the mansion? Woll, they aren't the richest 'umans 'ere. These 'umans ore actually the richest, but they don't loike othah 'umans knowing." Teazer winked. "Oi've been 'ere before. They're loaded!"

Jerrie grinned greedily. "Alroight. Let's go!"

The bathroom window was open and Jerrie stood underneath it. He got down on one knee and laced his fingers together, his paws facing up. Teazer cartwheeled over and set her foot in Jerrie's paws. He hoisted her up and she flew gracefully over the window. Jerrie had watched a thing the humans called the 'Olympics' and how one of the humans would jump over a bar and spin in the air. Watching Teazer do her spin through the window reminded him of that. He ran up the tree and jumped through the window after her.

Teazer grinned at him and they exited the bathroom. Jerrie gaped in awe. They were certainly loaded with valuables! The inside looked different from the outside. Teazer beckoned for Jerrie to follow her and they entered the bedroom. They separated and went to the opposite sides of the room, grabbing and stashing what they could carry.

Jerrie was just about to reach for a diamond ring when his ear twitched. He froze and listened closely. A door had opened and closed and something was in the kitchen. Jerrie faced Teazer. She had not heard the noise yet and was still filling her bag.

"Teazah!" Jerrie whispered.

"Whot?" She glanced up.

"Someone's 'ere!"

Teazer then heard footsteps. Jerrie ran over to the window and got down on his knees again, fingers laced together. Teazer somersaulted off the dresser and stepped on his paw so he could hoist her up. They managed to escape before the human came into the bedroom. They knew the neighborhood had a ton of Pollicles, so they ran across the roofs of the houses. They cartwheeled, somersaulted, and back - flipped their way across. They came across a gap in between the houses, and the only way they could get across was by walking on a clothes string. They grinned at each other and slowly walked across the string while the Pollicles were barking at them from down below.

"Oi guess we're toightrope wolkers ond acrobats!" Teazer laughed as they reached the other side. Jerrie dropped Teazer back off at the junkyard, saying that they should do that again sometime. Jerrie couldn't remember the last time he had that much fun. He ran to the warehouse and gave Ova a beautiful diamond necklace and Griddle a pearl bracelet that he had stolen.

Tomorrow, he would definitely go see Teazer again!


	7. Macavity's Brief Junkyard Visit

Cocobutterrox**, prepare yourself for excitement! I know you'll be super happy when you read this chapter! :)**

* * *

The next few days Jerrie and Teazer went stealing every chance they got. By now the Jellicles knew Jerrie and allowed him in, something they never really did. There were days where Jerrie would just hang out in Teazer's den, and today was one of those days.

"So, Jerrie, do yah 'ave a moite?" Teazer asked as she fiddled with her Woolworth pearls, her prized possession.

"Yeah, but we're moah loike best friends ond 'er fathah arranged it. Do yah?"

"Nah. None of the Jellicles really cotch moi oye."

"Whot about thot maned tom?" Jerrie asked, thinking of the different Jellicles.

Teazer burst out laughing. "Rum Tum Tuggah? Yeah roight!" Tugger, who had been passing by, heard his name being said and glanced over. Teazer burst out laughing again at his expression. Tugger cocked an eyebrow, fluffed his mane, and walked away.

Jerrie smirked as he watched the tom leave. "Jost a suggestion."

Teazer calmed down. "So, yah should let moi meet yah moite sometoime!"

"Really?" Jerrie perked up. "'ow about tomorrah?"

"Yeah!"

So, the next day, Jerrie brought Ova to meet Teazer. Ova was really nervous at first, but she warmed up to Teazer right away. Soon the two queens were gossiping like they knew each other their whole lives. Jerrie left to go find some mice for the queens.

"Hey Jerrie!" He turned to see Plato, a tom who had taken a liking to Jerrie, waving at him.

"'ey Plato!"

Plato ran up and smiled. "Where you off to?"

"'unting."

"Mind if I join?"

"Come on!" The two toms successfully caught eight mice total. Two for Plato, and six to split between Jerrie, Ova, and Teazer.

"Whoa…" Plato stopped short and stared straight ahead. "Who's that?"

Jerrie looked to see Ova standing outside with Teazer. He turned to see Plato, who had a lovesick expression on his face.

"Korova, but she prefers Ova," Jerrie replied. "Come on, Oi'll introduce yah." Plato hurriedly made himself look decent as they walked over. The two queens noticed the toms and smiled. Plato smiled shyly at Ova and she gave a small smile in return. "Ova, this is moi friend Plato."

"Hi Plato," Ova greeted.

"Hi." Plato glanced at Jerrie. "Um…want to have a tour of the junkyard?"

Ova smiled. "Absolutely!" Plato held his arm out and she took it. Jerrie winked at her as they walked off. Jerrie turned back to Teazer and handed her two mice. She took it graciously and they sat down. They were making plans for their next thieving when he noticed Macavity out of the corner of his eye. Panic rose in his throat and he swallowed the last of his mouse. He excused himself and dashed around the pile of junk away from everyone.

"Whot ore yah doing 'ere?" Jerrie whispered frantically.

"I was looking for you and Korova." Macavity hissed. "Is that Plato she's with?"

Jerrie hesitated. "Uh…yeah."

"Jerrie, do you want to go through another one of my punishments?" Jerrie shook his head numbly. "Then I suggest you go over there and get her away from him. You are her chosen mate. Do not try anything or I will kill you." Macavity disappeared. Jerrie slowly made his way over to the two chatting cats.

"Ova, it's…it's toime tah go 'ome," Jerrie whispered. Ova looked at him funny and said goodbye to Plato and Teazer. They walked back to the warehouse paw – in – paw. Ova started swinging her arm back and forth to get Jerrie's attention. He looked at her and gave a small smile.

"Is something wrong?" Ova finally asked.

"No," Jerrie lied. Ova didn't believe him but didn't push him. Macavity joined them for dinner, and Jerrie only looked down at his bowl. How could he keep Ova away from Plato? She seemed to have an attraction to him, and she wanted to see him again. Jerrie was happy that she found someone who liked her for herself. Jerrie glanced up to see Macavity glaring at him.

_"Do not say anything to Korova about this afternoon," _Macavity whispered in his mind. Jerrie nodded slightly. He helped clear the table and went to bed. He grabbed his sack and pulled out the contents from the previous thieving.

He pulled out the diamond ring he had managed to snatch up and stared at it. He thought about Teazer and how comfortable he was around her. They both shared all the same interests, unlike Ova, who shared only a few interests. He twirled the ring in his paw and closed his eyes. Would it be wrong that he dreamt of Teazer that night? He thought so…

* * *

**So. **Cocobutterrox**? What do ya think so far? This chapter is for you, the biggest Plato fan in the world! :D I totally made your character and Plato have a budding relationship ;)**


	8. Do You Love Me?

Wow. What a dream that had been! He and Teazer had managed to steal every valuable thing in the city, and they were basking in glory as the Jellicles looked upon them in awe. Near the end of the dream, as the Jellicles departed, Teazer pounced on top of Jerrie and gave him a big ol' kiss on the lips.

Jerrie woke up and found that Ova's side of the bed was empty. He walked down to the library, where he walked through the doors and found Ova hunched over a book. She looked up at him and smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" Ova asked as she ran her eyes over Jerrie. He was wearing a big goofy smile He quickly composed himself. Weird. Why would he be smiling about a dream with Teazer? He should be thinking of Ova!

"Oi, uh, 'eard a funnah joke," Jerrie lied.

Ova perked up and set her book down. "Really? Can I hear it?" She and Jerrie shared their love for jokes, just like Teazer.

"Uh…" Jerrie searched him mind frantically for a joke. He came up with nothing. "Uh…Oi forgot whot it wos."

"Oh…" Ova looked deflated, but then returned to normal. "Hey, can we go back to the junkyard today? I want to visit Plato."

Jerrie froze. Macavity's threat ran through his mind. He was about to say no, but saw the look of hope on her face. "Yeah." Instantly he regretted it. Maybe they could keep it a secret. They said they were going hunting (which Macavity bought) and ran to the junkyard.

"Jerrie! Ova!" Plato waved frantically at them as they walked into the clearing. Old Deuteronomy had given them permission to be in the junkyard and even live there if they wanted. Jerrie had to reluctantly refuse the generous offer.

"Plato!" Ova cried happily. He ran up to her and they nuzzled. Jerrie and Plato paw – bumped each other. Jerrie looked around and found Teazer cleaning her Woolworth pearls on top of the TSE – 1 car.

"'ey Teazah!" Jerrie greeted as he hopped up next to her.

"'ello Jerrie. Come fah anothah thieving?" She flashed him a smile. Butterflies rose in his stomach.

"No. Ova ond Oi came tah visit." Teazer nodded and went back to cleaning her pearls. Jerrie leaned back and closed his eyes.

* * *

_This section is focused on Korova and Plato when Jerrie and Ova came to the junkyard._

"So what's up with you and Jerrie?" Plato asked as he picked at his claw.

"Can you keep a secret?" Plato nodded. "Well, Jerrie and I are best friends. But my father decided that we should be chosen to be mates. Jerrie and I both agree that we don't have special feelings for each other and want what's happy for the both of us."

"Wait…you're mates?" Plato asked, shocked. She nodded. Here he was thinking he had a shot with this queen, but it turned out she was mates with his friend! He froze at something else that she had said. "And you're mating is _arranged_? Do you love each other?"

"Well," Ova thought. "Jerrie and I love each other, but in a brother and sister kind of way."

"Do you love me?" Plato asked shyly. Ova blushed and looked at the ground.

"Yes."

* * *

_This section returns to Jerrie and Teazer._

"Aw! Look ot those two!" Teazer gushed. They watched Plato and Ova from their spot on the car. Teazer had finished polishing her pearls and Jerrie helped put them on her. While he helped their paws brushed against each other and they froze. Teazer blushed and looked away. "They ore sooo cute togethah!"

Jerrie smiled. "Yeah. Woll, Oi guess it seems thot Oi 'ave tah foind a new moite." Out of the corner of his eye, Jerrie thought he saw Teazer light up and then play with her pearls. _"Evahlasting Cat,"_ Jerrie thought. _"Oi 'ope Macavity doesn't foind out."_

_"Jerrie, finish up your hunting. I need you to come back to the warehouse. I need to speak with you," _Macavity's voice filled his head.

_"Do I bring Ova or let her continue hunting?" _Jerrie asked.

_"Come alone,"_ came the reply, then Macavity vanished.

"Sorrah Teazah, Oi gotta go. Ova's stoying though." With a wave to Plato and Ova, he walked back to the warehouse.

Macavity sat at his desk holding a file in his hand. He motioned for Jerrie to sit in the chair, which he did. Macavity leaned against the side of his desk. For a brief second Jerrie thought Macavity knew they were at the junkyard, but he didn't seem mad enough. Maybe he didn't know.

"Jerrie, do you know why I called you here?" Macavity asked.

"Tah…tah go ovah more moiting ceremonah plons?"

Macavity shook his head and dropped the file in Jerrie's lap. "No. I'm trusting you with an important mission."

"About whot?" Jerrie asked as he picked up the file and opened it. He flipped through the pages and saw that there were pages about all the different Jellicles.

"As you know, I hate the Jellicles. I want them to be gone forever. I want you to find a way to do it."

Jerrie froze. Gone? Forever? But what about Plato and Teazer? "As you wish." He bowed and left the room. Ova was gonna hate this for sure…


	9. I Promise

Ova had returned from the junkyard and found Jerrie lying in bed, paws under his head as he stared up at the ceiling. He smiled as she sat down next to him.

"So, yah ond Plato." Jerrie wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

She giggled. "Yeah. Hey, Jerrie?"

"Mhm?"

"Are…are you ok with me liking Plato?"

Jerrie sat up. "Yeah! Remembah thot doy in the librarah? Yah said yah wonted someone tah loike yah fah yahself. Ond Plato loikes yah!"

"But…he doesn't know who I really am." She looked down. Jerrie tilted her chin up so she could look at him.

"If 'e stops loving yah because yah Macavity's daughtah, thon it's 'is loss. 'e'll be losing a beautiful queen."

Ova blushed and glanced at the nightstand. "Hey, what's that?" She pointed to the file Macavity gave Jerrie.

"Jost, uh, some work stuff." He hastily shoved it in the drawer. Ova frowned. Jerrie was hiding something from her.

Ova decided to change the subject. "So, how's Teazer?"

Ova watched Jerrie perk up at her name. "She's great! We ore gonna go thieving prettah soon!"

"You two sure have a lot in common," Ova commented. Jerrie grinned goofily and lay back down. "Look, I know that we're still 'arranged', but I really think you should ask her out."

"Whot?" Jerrie turned his head to look at her. "Why would Oi osk 'er out?"

"Cause you LOVE her!" Ova cried. Jerrie shot straight up.

"Oi am not!"

Ova got up and danced around the room singing: "You love her! You love her! Jerrie's in love with Teazer!" He laughed and threw a pillow at her. She stuck her tongue out playfully at him and sat back on the bed. "Don't deny it. You know it's true."

"Ok, alroight. It's true!" He cried. "Oi love Teazah!"

"What was that you just said?" Macavity asked. They jumped.

"Oi said…Oi'm gonna go thieving with Teazah?" Jerrie repeated.

"Well, alright. Just be back soon. Don't forget you have work to be done." He left. Ova looked quizzically at Jerrie.

"Work? What kind of work?"

"Uh…'enchcat stuff," Jerrie replied.

"I'm one of his henchcats. Do I get to know?"

Jerrie hesitated. "Top – Secret. Sorrah." He stood up and grabbed his bag. "Oi'm gonna go get Teazah. Wont tah come stealing with us?"

Ova shook her head. "No thanks."

Ova had to find out what was in that file. She waited a few minutes after Jerrie left before she walked over to the nightstand. She opened the drawer and took out the file. She leafed through the pages. One by one, the different Jellicles faces stared back at her. She landed on Plato's picture and a tear rolled down her cheek. What was Jerrie planning?

* * *

"Check out whot Oi got yah, Ova!" Jerrie called happily as he entered the room. He held up a tiny pink collar with a tiny row of diamonds across it. His smile faded as he saw Ova holding up the file with one paw, with the pictures of Plato and Teazer in her other paw.

"What is this?" Ova demanded to know.

"It's jost some infahmation on the Jellicles," Jerrie replied. That part was true.

"Why do you need information on them?" Ova pressed on.

"So Oi con get tah know them bettah."

Ova threw down the folder. "Liar!"

Jerrie sighed. "Oi know. Oi am. Look, don't get mod ot moi, alroight? Macavity gove moi an assignment tah woipe out the Jellicles – "

"You wouldn't!" Ova gasped.

Jerrie shook his head. "Oi wos nevah gonna go through with it! Ova, yah 'ave tah believe moi! Oi would nevah 'urt Plato or Teazah!"

Ova lowered her voice into a growl. "If you hurt any of them, or if you even lay a finger on them, I will personally ask my father to kill you. You understand?"

Jerrie gulped and nodded. Ova could be scary when she needed to be. She hissed at him before leaving. He groaned and smacked his face. Ova really hated him now, and it's all thanks to Macavity! He looked at the pictures of an innocent Teazer and Plato. There was no way he could ever hurt his friends and loved ones, especially Teazer.

_"Oi promise Oi won't let onything bad 'appen tah yah, Teazah."_ Jerrie promised to himself.


	10. Ecstasy

***So this chapter really shouldn't be a chapter at all. It's basically an introduction to the next chapter.***

**Uh, well, things get a bit intense between Jerrie and Teazer, but nothing to nasty.**

* * *

A few days passed and Macavity never suspected anything. Ova had kept quiet about the fight she and Jerrie had, and only spoke to him when necessary so Macavity didn't suspect anything. Jerrie had gone out with Teazer and she listened to his problems. He didn't tell her about Macavity's plan. They would sit and she would hug him to make him feel better. He felt horrible whenever he saw Plato and Ova together, and felt even worse when he looked at Teazer.

"It woll be alroight," Teazer was saying. "Yah woll get through this."

"Oi know, but it's jost so 'ard," Jerrie replied. "'ow con we get through this if she barely tolks tah moi?"

Teazer sighed. "Oi don't know. Did yah try apologizing?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't work."

"Hmm…" Teazer thought. "Woll, jost give it toime."

Jerrie hunched over while Teazer rubbed his back. Though he'd never admit, the contact felt surprisingly nice. He closed his eyes and felt her paw gently run up and down his back. He held back a purr. They sat near the creek, away from the junkyard and the Jellicles. Jerrie felt her paw leave his back and he looked up to see her gazing at the water.

There was something, and Jerrie didn't know what, that took over him. As he watched her, he felt a sudden urge to get closer. He scooted closer and held her paw. She looked at him and smiled. He leaned down and Teazer looked sort of surprised at his movement, but went along with it. Their lips met, and excitement filled their bodies. Jerrie crushed his lips harder against hers and held her tighter. His claw lightly grazed up her back and she purred. The sound of her purring was music in his ears.

Her paw ran up his chest and around his neck. He leaned back on the ground, keeping Teazer on top. They didn't go any further than kissing, but it was more than enough. They broke apart, breathing heavy. Teazer blushed and scrambled off him. The warmth between their bodies grew cold. Teazer lay down next to him and he stroked her cheek, resulting in another purr from her. She closed her eyes and snuggled up to him, his arm wrapped around her. He closed his eyes as well and felt the ecstasy from the kiss.

"Oi love yah, Teazah." Jerrie whispered.

She grinned. "Oi love yah, too."

A pair of menacing yellow eyes watched them from a distance. The ginger tom grew angry and felt his magic building up in his paws. He had heard every word. How dare he kiss another queen when he was mated with his daughter! Something was going on here, and Macavity was determined to find out what. He remembered that tom that Ova was with earlier, and decided to see where he was. What he saw was the same as Jerrie and Teazer. It wasn't as long as the two thieves, but certainly more than enough for Macavity.

Oh yes, this was more than enough for Macavity.


	11. Missing!

**Very, very short chapter.**

* * *

_All was quiet throughout the junkyard. The sounds of soft snores could be heard as they echoed off the junk piles. Not even mouse was disturbing the quiet. In the distance, a shadow was waiting for the right moment. The shadow quietly ran through the clearing. The shadow slipped into a den, where a sleeping Calico queen lay. The shadow moved forward._

* * *

Jerrie stirred awake to hear the panicked voices of the Jellicles outside in the clearing. He groaned and got up to investigate. Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks were running around and frantically calling their daughter's name. The kittens were scampering around and calling for Ova.

"Everybody, please!" Munk said from on top of the tire. "I need for you all to calm down!"

"Whot's going on?" Jerrie asked.

"Teazer is missing!" Jenny sobbed. Skimble held her tightly while she sobbed into his shoulder.

"And Ova!" Jemima added.

Jerrie froze. They were missing? He ran into Teazer's den and into her room. On her pillow was her Woolworth pearls. Taking the pearls, he ran back outside to join the search party: Munk, Tugger, Plato, Alonzo, and Skimble.

They scouted around the junkyard and even outside its perimeters. While they searched, Jerrie thought of where the two queens might have gone. His head swarmed with different possibilities. Maybe they were cat – napped? But who would possibly cat – nap – ?

"_Oh…_" Jerrie whispered. The toms turned to him.

"Is there something you know?" Munk asked.

Jerrie shook his head. "It's koind of 'ard tah explain. Plato is a part of it." Jerrie turned to Plato. "Oi thoink Oi know where they ore. Yah coming with moi. The rest of yah, go bock tah the junkyoird." Munk nodded and led the toms away.

"Where do you think they are?" Plato asked and Jerrie led them to wherever.

"Oi thoink Macavity's got them."


	12. Macavity's Choices

Ova woke up and stretched her slender body out. She noticed she felt unusually sore, like she slept on a concrete floor or something. Her tail felt around her body, searching for her blanket. Something didn't feel right. She opened her eyes and discovered that she really was sleeping on a concrete floor! A light shuffling sound came next to her and she turned her head to see Teazer, her face in her paws and crying.

"Teazer?" Ova said. Teazer looked up.

"Where ore we?" Teazer asked through her tears.

"We're…" Oh Everlasting Cat! Ova realized they were inside Macavity's warehouse. "We're inside my father's warehouse." Just then, the door swung open, and there stood Macavity. Teazer's eyes bugged out.

"Yah _fothah_ is _Macavity_?" Ova nodded sadly. The truth was out.

"Hello my little beauty," Macavity murmured to Teazer. He tilted her chin up so she was forced to look at him.

"Don't touch her!" Ova snapped. Macavity dropped Teazer's chin and whipped around to face Ova.

"Do NOT raise your voice at me!" Macavity growled. A wicked grin crept onto his face and he grabbed Teazer. She shrieked as she was flung over his shoulder.

"Let's her go!" Ova yelled. She threw herself against his muscular body and repeatedly slammed her fists into his back. She flew back as Macavity used his magic to shock her. He stood over her body and pinned her down with his hind paw.

"As I stated before," Macavity snarled. "I will still hurt you even though you're my pathetic excuse for a daughter." With that, he gripped Teazer tighter and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Ova threw herself against the door, scratching, trying to open it.

During the couple of hours they were gone, Macavity had sent his henchcats in to have their way with her. She was touched, prodded, teased, bitten, and hit by them. She begged them to stop, but her pleas were ignored. They merely snickered and continued their 'entertainment'. Macavity finally came back and threw Teazer into the room.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Ova sobbed and she held Teazer's crying body.

"This is what you get when you disobey my orders!" Macavity yelled as he kicked and hit them. "This is what you get for going behind my back and being with another tom!" Ova hitched her breath. He knew. His voice dropped to normal level. "It would be a shame if anything happened to Jerrie or Plato."

"Plato? He's here?"

"Ond Jerrie?" Teazer asked.

Macavity chuckled darkly and snapped his fingers. Jerrie and Plato appeared out of thin air. They were bound at their wrists and ankles, and were gagged. They tried yelling at the queens to forget them and run away, but Macavity gagged them tighter. He walked over to the squirming toms and yanked on the back of their head fur so they were looking at the queens.

Macavity grinned. "You have a choice: either you live and they die, or you die and they live. You have one hour." He dropped their heads and walked out the door. Teazer and Ova stared at each other.

What would they decide to do?


	13. The Choice is Made

**Whew! Sorry for taking so long to update!**

* * *

"Whot ore we gonna do?" Teazer moaned as she sank down to Jerrie's side. Ova sank down to Plato's side and loosened the gag.

"Ova!" Plato said as the gag came loose. Ova threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. "Thank Everlasting Cat you're both alright!"

"We need tah thoink of a plon," Jerrie said when Teazer took off his gag. "Two of os woll live ond two of os woll doie."

"I have a plan!" Plato exclaimed. They gathered around while Plato explained his plan.

* * *

"Time's up," Macavity sneered as he walked into the room. "Have you decided?"

"Yes," Jerrie replied. "We woll doie ond let the queens live."

"Well, Jerrie. I didn't expect that from you. Oh well, it'll be a shame to lose my top henchcat." With a snap of his fingers, Macavity released the toms from the ropes. With another snap of his fingers, the queens were gone, leaving the three toms back at the warehouse.

* * *

The two queens landed outside the junkyard gates. They had to hurry! Who knows how long it'll be until Macavity kills their tomfriends! They ran inside the junkyard and began yelling for everyone.

"Ova! Teazer!" Everyone came rushing out and hugged the queens.

"Did Plato and Jerrie find you?" Munk asked.

"Oh, they found us alright," Ova said. "But not the way they planned."

"What does that mean?"

"Macavity cought them ond ore keeping them prisonahs," Teazer spoke up. "'e gove os a choice: we doie ond they live, oah we live ond they doie. They chose thot we live ond they doie." An angry buzz came from the group of cats.

"But we have a plan!" Ova cried. They grew silent and turned to her. "We're going to rescue them. We need the strongest toms to come with us." Munk, Tugger, Alonzo, and Misto stepped forward. "Uh, Tugger? You're strong?"

He puffed out his chest. "You'd be surprised by the things you don't know about me." He winked and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Alonzo," Munk said to his second – in – command. "I appreciate you wanting to come, but will you stay here and watch over the junkyard?" Alonzo nodded and stepped back to the crowd.

"Ok," Ova said. "Let's go!"

* * *

**Yes, this chapter is short. But it will be made up in the next chapter!**


	14. To the Rescue!

**Whew! Sorry for taking so long to update! Sorry it's short. It will be made up in the next chapter. This was basically an introduction to what's about to happen.**

* * *

"We're here," Ova announced quietly. She and Teazer glanced at each other. Who knew what Macavity was doing to Plato and Jerrie? Slowly, the rescue group walked inside a secret passage that Jerrie had shown Ova. They slipped through the halls, keeping their eyes and ears open.

"Misto," Teazer whispered. "Con yah use yah mogic tah locate Plato and Jerrie?"

"I can try," Misto whispered back. They ducked into a vacant room. Misto sat on the floor and closed his eyes, concentrating. His eyes snapped back open. "Found them! They're being kept in Macavity's 'special' prisoner cells."

"What does that mean?" Tugger asked. Ova sighed.

"My father takes some of his prisoners more…more serious than others" she explained. "Let's leave it at that." Tugger nodded.

"Where are the prisoner cells they're in?" Munk asked.

Ova closed her eyes to picture it. "We take a left out of this room; go down a long narrow hallway; somehow manage to sneak past my father's office; take a right; and then continue towards the end of the hall. That's where the door to the 'special' prisoner cells are."

"Let's go!" Munk ordered.

The troop ran out of the room and down the long hallway. The fresh scent of Macavity lingered around the big door to his office. They were unsure if he was there or not. Teazer, known as a tightrope walker and acrobat, got an idea. As silent as a cat stalking its prey, she leaped over the door and onto the balcony. She untied an old rope and lowered it to the ground. One by one, she lifted them up to the balcony.

"What are you doing that for?" Misto asked.

"So thot oah scent doesn't lingah by the office doah," Teazer explained.

They walked a few more feet before Teazer lowered everyone back down to the ground before she leaped off as well. Keeping low, they took a right and continued down the last narrow hallway. The big door that led to the 'special' prisoner cells stood in front of them. They gave silent cheers of accomplishment and ran inside. They split up in search of the captured toms. A bad feeling spread throughout their bodies. What if they were too late?

Then the door slammed shut behind them, followed by the sound of clapping.


	15. A Sick and Twisted Tom

**Warning: Macavity kinda says a bad word, also…nasty stuff, but I'll make it explicit 0_0**

* * *

"Well done, everyone."

"Macavity!" Everyone exclaimed. Macavity sneered and stopped clapping.

"You all would have made a fine addition to my team," Macavity grinned wickedly.

"We'll never join you!" Tugger yelled. Macavity growled darkly and frowned.

"You will not speak to me that way," Macavity growled. "Or it'll cost you your life!" Tugger clamped his mouth shut. "That's better." Macavity glanced at Misto. "I thought I sensed magic nearby."

"Where are Plato and Jerrie?" Ova asked bravely.

"Right here." Macavity snapped his fingers. Plato and Jerrie appeared suddenly, still bound and gagged. They were covered in blood, cuts, and bruises. "As soon as I sensed magic I took them out of their cells and kept them near me. I had a feeling you'd come back."

"Leave them alone," Munk said. "Just let them go."

"Why?" Macavity asked sarcastically. "We made a deal. I'd let the queens go, but only in return of killing the toms. Besides, I want to watch their lives leave them as I slowly kill them. It's my favorite part!" He gave a sick grin of pleasure. Jerrie watched as Ova's anger built up. Her blood was beginning to boil and she could barely keep it under control. She lunged forward and tackled Macavity to the ground.

"You sick, evil, twisted tom!" She shrieked. "How can I call you my father?!" She swiped at his face with her claws, leaving behind several deep cuts. Her claws were now stained with red.

"Little piece of s**t!" Macavity yelled. "Now you've done it!" Ova backed off, terrified of what he was going to do to her. "Quinten! Byron!" He barked. Two henchcats ran in. "Take these three toms to the prisoner cells. I'll deal with them later."

"NO!" Tugger yelled. They struggled against the henchcats but lost when the henchcats knocked them out. Ova and Teazer watched with tearful eyes as they watched their friends' unconscious bodies being dragged away. They screamed as Macavity grabbed them from behind and teleported out of there.

* * *

"P – Please father," Ova wept. "Let us go!"

"No!" He snapped. "You deserve what I'm about to do."

"Whot ore yah going tah do?" Teazer asked in a small voice. Jerrie was motioning to her with his eyes to not push Macavity's buttons. He might just snap.

Macavity noticed Jerrie's eye communication and got an idea. "Well, I originally planned to just kill them, but now I've got something better in mind." His mouth turned into a sick and twisted grin.

"W – Whot?"

"I think I'll have your love destroyed. It's bound to be more effective than killing." He walked over to Jerrie and loosened his ropes. Jerrie fell to the ground and gasped for air. Macavity grabbed Jerrie and threw him towards Ova. "So, I'm going to have your precious lover mate with his ex – soon – to – be mate, Ova."

"WHAT?!" Ova cried. "NO!"

Jerrie's head snapped up. "Oi'm not doing thot tah Teazah!"

"QUIET!" Macavity yelled. He grabbed Ova and pinned her body down. He forced Jerrie on top of her. He stopped. "Wait…I have a better idea! I think I'll have you and Plato watch!"

Plato was yelling at Macavity to stop, but his words were muffled because of the gag. Teazer broke down into sobs and tried to reach out to Jerrie. Jerrie and Ova were magically bound together under Macavity's control, so they were forced to mate until Macavity allowed them to stop. Macavity put a spell on Plato and Teazer, so that they couldn't move (or even close their eyes). They were forced to watch the scenario.

Jerrie stared down at Ova underneath him. "Oi'm sorrah Ova," he sobbed. His tears mixed with hers as Plato and Teazer sobbed from the side. Macavity stood back, smirking at his plan.

* * *

***Explicit***

* * *

Never before had they experienced such pain and torture. Macavity had allowed them to be finished after about twenty antagonizing minutes. Jerrie was still sobbing his apologies to everyone when Macavity left. Plato was holding Ova tightly and Jerrie was holding Teazer tightly, all of them clinging to each other for dear life. They knew Jerrie wasn't at fault, so he didn't need to keep apologizing, but he continued anyways. The sky grew dark and they continued crying.

Macavity had his fun, now they just wanted to be dead.


End file.
